jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abigor Rath
Biography Abigor Rath was a Dark Lord of the Sith; Originally born Brant Draay, and a descendant of Lucien Draay. However the young boys parents died, leaving their son an orphan, yet he was found and discovered by Jedi Master Fashen Pultrass. Taken by the Jedi Order at the age of four, Brant whose name was unknown, became renamed Kiero Rancis. Kiero would become a rising talent amongst the Jedi Order, yet little did the Jedi know, that he would also bring about the Orders downfall. Early life Kiero began his life at the temple like any other student, he joined a fellow class of similar aged Padawans, yet Kiero stood out above all of his fellow peers. He was a talented young boy, and it was clear that he had possibly the greatest force potential of recent years. “It is to my belief that, Kiero Rancis will one day rise to be amongst some of the greatest the Jedi Order has ever seen.” Master Deetz Stromcrow The boy showed exceptional talent, already at an early age, he showed a great competence and degree of control over the force. The young Padawan Rancis not only began to surpass, those whom he was trained with, but even those who were several years older than he was. From this grew a thirst for knowledge, a thirst to research and discover, he even began pushing himself to keep in contention with those elder than him. At first this was overlooked by the Jedi Masters, some admired the young boys quench for development. However it was soon realized that Kiero was beginning to show the signs of becoming power hungry, searching to be better than those amongst him, was not a Jedi trait. The Jedi Master Deetz Stormcorw, at the time took it upon himself to train Kiero, he believed Kiero needed the authority of an experienced Jedi, and there were none with more experience or knowledge than the Grand Master himself. kiero was taken as the Padawan learner of the much older Jedi, master Stromcrow taught Kiero that knowledge was indeed valuable, and important, yet reminded him it should not take precedents over everything. Knowledge would come with understanding, and Deetz Stormcrow, told Kiero that he must understand, that wanting knowledge could become a desire to know more, and be more than anybody else. The Grandmaster could not emphasize enough, that the desire to want or to have, and especially in terms of knowledge or power, was a path to the darkside. 28 ABY to 32 ABY The depth, understanding and firm guidance that Master Stromcrow displayed whilst training the young boy ensured Kiero became much more understanding. Master Stromcorw spent a lot of time with his Padawan learner, and the majority of that time was in the temple. He taught Kiero the lightsaber form Ataru. Kiero was a natural force user, he could manipulate and control the force to degrees that even the Grandmaster had neither seen, nor accomplished in his youth. Therefore Ataru was a natural form of combat for Kiero to learn. He evolved a great deal of control in telekinesis, healing, and especially an in depth ability to perceive and read the thoughts of others. He showed a great understanding of other cultures and species, and began to display a remarkable talent for reading other jedi’s feelings and thoughts. Master Stormcorw was indeed impressed with Kiero’s ability to read the thoughts of others, yet he warned Kiero that it could cause him to form too closer bond, and it was not a technique that he should draw upon or use frequently. The Grandmaster saw it as an invasion of privacy, and also grew apprehensive, since Kiero may feel encouraged to solve problems by the reading and possible control of the thoughts and feelings of others. The threat never posed itself, and kiero showed at a young age a increasing and growing degree of competence and understanding. Kiero realized his power must be sued wisely and to protect or help others. The Grand Master and his Padawan would travel to Glee Anselm, to aid in solving a public crisis, which had developed between a group of environmentalists and a large and powerful galactic corporation. “Teinzat Interactive” was a large well known droid manufacturer, the company chiefs had brought their gaze to peer upon the world of Glee Anselm. They had moved to buy an expanse of land, and harness the waters power to turn the energy of the water into power to run the droid manufacturing plant they would build. Meanwhile the planets local inhabitants had set up a retaliation group, stating that the company could not harness sufficient power from the water, and were hiding the real source of power. The eco group believed that Teinzat Interactive would ruin a largely unspoiled natural area and pollute Glee Anselm. It was the job of Master Stromcrow and Kiero to set about to settle the argument and discover if the eco group had any proof of their claims. After an audience with one of the corporation’s chiefs, they had found nothing. The Jedi Master could not discover any proof that Teinzat were going to use or do anything other than what they stated. Kiero moved without permission from his Master, believing to seek out justice and fairness, and to end the dispute he arranged and met again with the same chief of Teinzat Interactive. Using the force, he probed the other mans mind, and found that indeed the company had alterior methods to providing energy to power the plant. He confirmed this to his master. Deetz Stromcrow was displeased; he spoke with Kiero, saying that despite knowing otherwise, there was still no hard proof and Kiero had miss used his powers. Kiero’s Master said that Kiero had tried to discover the truth by the use of force, and ahd invaded the man’s mind without voluntary permission. Master Stormcrow decided that he felt it best, that Kiero went back to the temple and meditated upon his actions. Maser Deetz would return a few weeks later, having settled the crises, seeking out his young learner. He spoke gravely, conveying to Kiero, that he must understand that in Order to do ones duty as a Jedi, one must protect others, by acting in the manner his Padawan had, the Jedi Master said that kiero had acted with no or little thought for another being, and had put duty above life. 32ABY to 36 ABY It was a turbulent time for Master and apprentice, yet after wise Jeths, there was a total turn around in the young man’s behavior. He spent a great deal of time in the tranquility of the temple gardens, and no longer displayed a worrying thirst; neither did he show a desire to progress beyond his peers or those above him. Hidden from the Jedi, hidden from all, Kiero kept his true feelings masked; he had begun to feel that the Jedi held true to contradictive rules and laws. To him none of the orders beliefs actually achieved what they were designed to accomplish. He had seen the Jedi were too slow to react, and did not bring about peace as they claimed, they solved disputes and negotiations, yet did nothing to prevent the threat of further misfortunes. Kiero began working in secret, acquiring knowledge about techniques and accessing holocrons, without anyone’s knowledge. He sued his power over the mind to help keep his activities and thoughts hidden. The good will and nature of the Grand Master, and his overwhelming desire to see good and hope triumph meant that he did not challenge what his eyes and ears told him. Deetz Stormcrow believed that Kiero was on the road to becoming the great Jedi he had originally perceived. The Grandmaster decided that his role as a formal one on one teacher was over, and he would now move to a more inactive role, spending more time within the confines of the temple. The Grand Master told Kiero he was the most promising student he had had the privilege of training, and he foresaw that the young boy would indeed become a great and wise Jedi. “I have watched and seen you grow from a young age, you have fast become a good student, and I now see you will go on to become a wise and knowledgeable student of the force, and a good Jedi, I was wrong to ever doubt you.” Master Deetz Stromcrow addressing Kiero Rancis. Master Stromcrow decided that Kiero was to complete his training under the guidence of the expereinced Jedi Master Dormon Velences. Master Velences was a member of the Jedi Council and had trained many difficult Padawans before. The Grand master knew, that Master velences would be a good chocie for the furthering of the training of the young man. Lightsabers Powers and abilities Personality and traits Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Sith Lord Category:Sith Category:Fallen Jedi